


Force Within

by WiiowBoo



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:29:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiiowBoo/pseuds/WiiowBoo
Summary: The triforce holds many secrets and mysteries. When it's true form is unlocked everything changes forever. Is balance now achievable or was it never meant to exist.***I may consider returning to this in the future***





	1. Fallen Hero

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic please bare with me. I made a few changes  
> Zelda has blonde hair instead of brown. I made Link human and gave him brown hair. I found it weird that he was the only Hylian in Ordon.  
> Also Zant is supposed to be the Dark Lord of Twilight. So his face will look handsome but also intimidating and frightening. He also doesn't have that weirdo laugh and replaced with a dark arrogant chuckle. And he is much stronger and smarter.  
> Just like Ganondorf.

It's now Link's third day in the Gerudo Desert. The first day a massive dust storm blew over causing him and Midna to seek shelter in a cave that also happened to be infested with giant spiders.

Spiders never bothered him but he wasn't fond of them either.  
In fact a spider made a nest in the window frame of his bedroom. The spiders in the Gerudo Wastes were nothing like the ones in Faron. They were bigger, hardier and much more demonic looking. He slayed the creatures with ease.

Well great. Looks like I'm gonna be here a while... might as well get some rest. He set his hands on his hips and begun to look about the bare cave. Hmmmmm, he wondered.  
He fixed his eyes on a soft looking sand bed. This is perfect. He took off his belt and laid it on the ground along with his sword and shield. Letting out a yawn he crossed his hands behind his head and fell asleep.

A tickling sensation begun to partially awaken him. He rustled to his side giggling. "stah..." He laughed some more.  
"uhhh.... stahh-puh...... Mmm..." The sensation was now felt everywhere from his knee's to head.

"Hah...haha..." He began laughing himself up. Eyes still closed he felt something run across his round ear.  
He sat up and to his horror his body was covered in thousands of black spiders with with white abdomens much like the dead giant ones. Spider strings smothered the air around him.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!!!" His echoing screams beat him out the cave and into the clear dark desert. Instinctively he threw off his clothes panting heavily.

"....ehhh.........ehh" He groaned in panic frantically trying to get the creatures of his exposed body. When he got to his hair the spiders kept falling out after he shook his hair for a while they stopped.  
Link couldn't help his heavy breathing. He was filled with adrenaline and it didn't really phase him until it began to wear off that he was butt naked.

The air began to freeze the hairs on his body. He crossed his arms than sat on his knees shaking, while looking at the spiders run of his clothes into the sand.  
He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. When he opened them he was no longer naked and instead he was wearing his simple village clothing from Ordon. He exhaled.

"Thanks Midna." At those words his shadow waved back at him. Midna could instantly change his gear with her magic as while as store his belongings. He never really questioned it.

He was still dangerously cold, and shook out the rest of the remaing spiders. As soon as he finished they instantly replaced his village clothing. The cold was now manageable. His weapons and belt was also equip. He rubbed his shoulder at the feeling of discomfort. Must've sleept wrong he shrugged, silently trekking onwards

His second day was just a matter of making distance and understanding the desert better. Goddess this desert was hot, almost hotter than Death Mountain's volcanic ruins.  
He drank more water than he liked, but survived the day with little major confrontations, excluding the occasional skeleton ambush, desert creatures and twilight beasts.

Once again nightfell and this time he could be more picky about his next campsite. He found a large boulder that had been carved into by the wind offering great coverage. He went into his wolf form to stave of the cold which he could do much better than he could as a human.

During his sleep a black snake decorated in violet diamonds, with horrifying spikes on its head, curled up in front of his furry wolf body. When he awoke he jump back in fear. "Aaauh!"  
The serpent immediately awoke, "Oh my!" She too was frightened. "Forgive me missster. I... I wasss just so sso cold and I could see all the heat you were radiating."  
She bowed her long neck in forgiveness. Her tongue was long and quite blue.

Link felt guilty for screaming at her now realizing he was a wolf, "It's okay. I... I'm glad I kept you comfortable last night miss." He felt much better.

"Thank you s s so much." She waved her tongue, before slithering under the warming sands far into the wastes. He kept imaging what would happen if he slept as a human that night. Definitely no outcome where he'd be alive.

This day was much hotter than the first two. Maybe because he was farther in the desert. He took out his last flask of water. I should be there by tonight he kept thinking, looking at it he now realized how much less water was in there than he had previously thought. So he put it away for later.

A few hours passed and he saw what looked to be blue in the middle of the waving horizon, below a mountain of sand dunes.

Could it be w... wa... WATER! Link was so parched, he rubbed his eyes.  
It was still there! Desperately he ran, than begun sprinting to a small river. It was getting closer and closer. It was seconds away and than... than he stopped.

"Huh?" Link huffed. He tried to run but his legs wouldn't budge. "Urrrah!" He continued in desperation. Looking down he saw that he was mid calf deep in the river bank. Link gulped. Fear of sinking faster kept him still.

Midna appeared in front of him "This is bad," palm on her forehead, she started shaking her head as if she'd wake from a bad dream. Apparently she did not. She looked back down at him,

"Link I can't warp you while your in quicksand." Palm back on forehead she started pondering solutions.  
Link tried to control his breathing, but it became more difficult the deeper he sank. Midna took the Master Sword and the Hylian Sheild of his back. It slowed him down. While he sunk above his boots he could feel the cool gooey substance go right through his pants.

It was unnerving and very uncomfortable. Once it got to his knee's he started sinking a bit faster as if he was settling in. Finally he had an idea,  
"Midna! What if I use my grabling hook on something!" He sounded quite sure of himself, he had to.

"Grabling...? Link! That actually might work! Hold on I'll look around." Midna flew off to search about the boulders and dead vegetation that surrounded the river.

Link was now mid thigh in. It slowly crept up and than as the cool substance reached a certain height he gasped and found himself holding his breath until he was hip deep.  
He let out a sigh of release once it slowed down again.  
Midna flew back slowly. Once she got to him her voice was weak, "Th... There must be a way out... No you can't...Not like this."

He was preparing for the most guaranteed thing while he still had time left. Link looked up at her, his expression sorrowful and apologetic.  
"I... I'm sorry Midna." Tears began to form in his eyes as he sunk to his naval.

Midna began crying, wrapping her tiny arms around his neck. "Link... no Link, you can't I won't let you..."  
It turned to loud ugly sobbing.

"NOOO!!!"^

Her small voice thundered across the wastes.

Midna opened her eyes and looked at the desert behind him. What the? She squinted her eyes and quickly warned Link, "Someone's coming." Before becoming his shadow. He couldn't see the person, because he couldn't turn around.

"stay calm! i'm gonna get you out!" The person must have been quite away, their voice was quiet. Ten seconds later he could here it much better.  
"Keep your arms flat out like an eagle!" The voice was clearer and sounded femimine. Soon the person was right in front of the quicksand.

Link tried to turn around, despite his best efforts he couldn't.  
The voice could now clearly be heard without yelling. "Hold on give me a sec." Giving the circumstance the person sounded completely calm. He could here them digging in a travel pack.

"Quickly raise your arms above your head like a tower."  
Link obeyed. Following the strangers commands he started sinking again and fast. A lasso fell around him. He was now chest deep. It tightened quickly and snuggly.

"Now I need you to lean back with all of your weight and bring your arms flat out again."

And he did just that, the stranger pulled him and he begun to rise up. Once he lay flat on his back the stranger pulled his body with incredible strength given the resistance of the quick sand. His green hat got pulled off and down under his body by the dragging and became lost in the liquefied dirt.

About a minute later he was laying on stable ground when a shadow blocked the sun from his eyes enabling him to see.  
"Well don't just lay there. I'm not done rescuing you."

Link was helped up by the stranger. They both took a few moments and studied each other. Each was foreign to the other.

The first thing Link notice about her was her dark skin, followed by her darker hair.  
It was pulled up in a high pony by a metallic hair piece. She wore a purple top that only covered her chest, with matching baggy pants. She looked about Link's age.

"Your gonna wanna take your clothes of and wash that mud off your skin." She turned around to her massively enourmous traveling pack and started to retrieve something.

Goddess how can she carry all that stuff Link pondered. Now realizing what she told him he looked even more confused.  
"You want me to bathe in that water surrounded by quick sand?" This just made no sense to him.

The girl stood up and turned to Link holding a large canteen of water in one hand and some clothing lay in the other.  
"Not in that water, with this." She said shaking the canteen.  
"And I never said "I" wanted you to. What I did say was your gonna want to if I'm correct, unless you don't mind the mud hardening, and rubbing your skin raw, especially in the sensitive area's." Her voice was lower than most girls but still sounded feminine.  
She placed the canteen and clothes in front of him before she turned around to sit eating an exotic crimson fruit.

Link began to undress. Goddess I didn't even think about that. He kept an eye on her. After he undressed he tried to use the least amount of water possible.  
She could hear him being conservative with the water, "Don't worry there's an Oasis over the dune that way, use as much water as you want." she pointed straight over towards the distant yet faraway sand mountain.

"That one is lush and green where the plants arn't dead like this river," pointing at the water Link tried to get to resulting in this whole ordeal.  
"Which probably indicates that it's diseased." She added.

When Link finished rinsing he quickly dressesd in what the girl gave him. Brown baggy pants that cuffed below the knee, leather sandals, along with an opened green vest that protect his arms and back from the sun.

Once Link was dressed she sat up and put his muddy clothes in a sack and grabbed the rest of her belongings.  
"Not bad." The girl said admiring her outfit choice for him.  
"Oh I forgot to introduce myself I'm Airyn, and you are?" Her honey brown eyes were welcoming.

"Oh my name is Link."

"I like it." She shook his hand with a strong firm grip, Link's was weak in comparison, she let out a chuckle,  
"C'mon let's get going." And off they went, talking about anything that came to mind.  
\------------------------------------------------------------  
Once the Sun kissed the horizon Airyn and Link arived at the osais reflecteing the deep fiery hues across the whole desert. The land and the sky were one.

Link turned to Airyn her brown eyes looked the purest of gold in this light, and the way her skin absorbed the the light was just breathtaking........... He could stare all da-

"What?" Airyn looked at him giggling, her laugh music of its own.

"Uh- Uh nothing..." Link said sheepishly, blinking real fast. His cheeks began to rival the pink clouds.

"Oh you smell awful by the way," she handed him a vial of a golden liqued, "I made this, it's a special soap. Only few know the ingredients. Smell it."

Link took the vial and lifted it to his nose. "Mmmmm." It's as if he could taste what was no doubt brown sugar. "Can I eat it?" He asked playfully.

"Actually yes, you can. Taste it."

He would have believed she was joking untill he licked some off his finger. Oh Goddess he never tasted anything that pleasurable. It was better than anything he ever experienced even sex! He drank the whole vial.

"Link!" Airyn looked at him in shock snatching the empty vile from him before breaking out in laughter, "By Din Link you were supposed to clean yourself with it." She laughed again giving him one more vial,  
"This one is not edible," she restrained another laugh,  
"If you drink this you'll empty your stomach contents for days!" She was visibly fighting the urge to break into laughter, she just didn't know it.

Somehow Link knew that wasn't the case he took the vial from her. This time the contents were white and smelt of vanilla, "Sure..." Link said before quickly getting a taste.

"BAHA HAHA!" Airyn hunched forward adorably trying to catch her breath.

"Don't eat it, seriously I need to have enough to sell." As if her dimples had enough. She shoved a soft towel in his hand and pushed him over to the water. Link looked up at her as he took off his shirt smiling, when he finished he held the flask to his lips.

Airyn grinned and rolled her eyes turning to walk back up the hill and begun rolling out plush blankets and pillows from her enormously oversized pack.

Airyn than took a bar of soap and the sack of Link's mud hardened clothes. Assuming he would be waist under water by now she turned around to walk towards the water.

Link just stood there his body covered in suds and facing directly at her. His head was turned to his back, he was focused attentively on washing something in particular. He than turned his head and noticed Airyn's sudden gaze.

She looked down at the muddy clothes in embarrassment before he went waist below the water. She got to the water and knelt down and began to soak his clothes.  
"Um... that was quite the display there." Airyn said brightly trying to make Link feel proud rather than ashamed.

Link laughed softly. He was now chest deep in the water. And rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Um yeah it was..."

Seconds later Link heard a familiar tune Airyn began humming. It reminded him of his home, Ordon. He watched her as she cleaned his clothes.

Once the tune was over she walked back up the hill to their camp sight overlooking the water and laid out his clothes neatly to dry before turning on some lamps. It was now twilight.  
Airyn stood tilting her head to gaze at the stars. Link now realized how tall and lean her silhouette was, and the subtle curves her body made was irrestible, but that song how'd she.......

Airyn looked down the hill back towards Link. Why is he staring at me like that?...........  
Ohhh.........  
Was it the song?....  
No way.....  
It was!

She looked away and let down her hair. When not pulled up high it fell to her carved hips She than took off her top and removed the rest of her clothing.  
Looking down with her arms sparsely covering her breasts she walked to the water. It was warm from the day's heat. As the air began to freeze steam rose gorgeously from the Oasis.  
She lowered her body in the warm water and looked to the stars again. Airyn breathed. I can do this. She begun to sing

"The wind blows through the leaves  
It breathes life to the tree's  
And all around, everywhere it's found  
It's the peace of village life, free of hate and strife.

The dawn brings hope renewed  
And life to old and new.  
Safely tucked into this, our home.  
It's the comfort of the glen, forever.

The twilight in the air is serene.  
Our children play within its gleam.  
Then morning comes again and the children scream.  
Not in fear, but joy."

Link walked over to Airyn, he was dumbfounded, "How... wh... where did you learn that song?"

"My Granma used to sing it to me as a lullaby." She looked deeply in his blue now indigo eyes.

"My Granma used to sing it to me as a lullaby too." Link said in familiarity.

Reaching towards Airyn's face he gently brushed her cheeck before initiating a kiss which Airyn fully accepted. Their bodies pressed together.  
Link's body was firm and gentle.  
His......  
back.......  
mmmm......  
oh so ............  
stro-

"aaugh...." Link pulled back groaing in pain, which startled Airyn, she didn't realize she was grasping at his back so tightly. She looked at Link apologetically,

He lifted her up and she wrapped around him as he entered.  
Airyn began moaning at the intoxicating sensation. His sweet vanilla scent was overbearing, "Mmm... you smell so goo-"  
"argh..." Link dropped Airyn this time in the water, again she was grasping at his back, but...

"Link!? Are you okay?" She was cupping his face. His night sky eyes were becoming dull and he wasn't responding. "Link?..." She pressed against his forehead, "Link!? Your burning up, say something..."

Link fell on Airyn's shoulder luckily she was quite strong. But what she discovered behind it where she had been grasping at scared her speechless.


	2. Lost Sage

Oh no! Airyn was petrified at the sight. Behind Link's right shoulder was a large purple circle branching out down his back and up his neck  
She managed to quickly carry him, up the hill and laid him back side up on the blankets.

She quickly examined it. This is a spider bite, but what kind?  
"uuuh..." Link began moaning deliriously.  
  
"Link, have you been in any caves or did you see any spiders?" Airyn tried to stay calm but she was scared.  
"uh-huh..." He was struggling to open his eyes.

Airyn held his hand, "What did the spiders look like, I need to know please"  
Link was out cold again. Airyn quickly put her clothes on and tied her hair in a bun then wrapped a scarf tightly around her head and mouth. She covered Link's body with heavy quilts.  
  
He needs something right now. Damn it! I have nothing. I'll have to be fast.  
Where could he have been? Airyn grabbed her scimitar and satchel.  
  
Airyn was about to leave when she heard a small voice say "Airyn wait."  
She than turned around and saw an imp petting Link's hair.  
Airyn knew immediately whatever she was she was connected to Link.

"Two days ago we took shelter in a cave during the sandstorm. Giant skull like spiders were nested inside. Link slayed them quickky, before he went to sleep, and when he awoke the hatchings were crawling all over him.  
I was his shadow at the time and I too was sleeping. We didn't think hatchlings could bite, but maybe we were wrong." Midna looked at Airyn with her worried orange eyes.

"Few can and their venom is slow acting. I know where to find them I'll be as quick as I can,"  
Airyn promised Midna before she ran off over the dune.

Midna looked back at Link, "Don't leave us." As she let out a tear.

\----------------------------------------------------  
A few hours later Midna looked up, Airyn could be seen running down the dune.  
She made her way to Link and Midna. Quickly picking up a flask of wine Airyn pured some on her arm and wiped it off with her scarf. She took a syringe from her bag to draw blood from her own vein. Following that she pulled out a vile filled with the spiders venom and used the same syring to suck it up.  
  
Midna watched how quickly and calmy Airyn did the whole process. She than laid the syringe on the freezing sand.  
  
"The venom reacts with the body, and not the blood. By isolating my blood and the venom alone, the blood will be forced to react with it creating an antivenom.  
However the temperature must be quite low or the blood will break down the venom instead."  
She said while bandaging her vein.

"This will take some time."  
Airyn looked at Midna, with great curiosity  
"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm a Twili, and my name is Midna." Midna began contempting what and how much she should tell Airyn.  
"Link and I are here on orders of the Princess..."

"There must be a reason sending you out this far? And a very important one at that."  
Airyn's voice assured Midna she could be trusted.  
"You may or may not be aware, but Zant the usurper King from the Twilight realm invaded Hyrule. The Princess had no choice but to surrender." During that hour she told Airyn all the events leading up to now.  
Link finding out he was chosen by the gods. Restoring the light to all provinces. Finding the fused shadows only to be ambushed by Zant critically injuring her, while cursing Link into a wolf.  
Apon making it back to Zelda she gave her life to break the curse, saving Midna as well. And the reason their here now is to make it to Arbiter's Ground. Where they can then enter the Twilight Realm and take back the Fused Shadows from Zant.  
Even Link's traumatic ordeal in Ordon Village.  
Midna explained it all so well that Airyn was left with no questions.  
  
Airyn cleaned Link's neck with wine.  
She wiped the tears of her face before injecting the antivenom into his neck.

\-------------------------------------------------------------  
Link could feel the sun on his face, while his body was cool. His conciousness began to awake. Now aware that the coolness was in fact water and someone was supporting his head humming an all too familiar tune.  
Apon opening his eyes he could see Airyn looking down on him. She sat in the shallow water.

"You gave me quite the scare," she chuckled,  
"Luckily I knew what kind of spider bit you, and I was able to make the right antivenom. Now that your awake you should drink this and come eat."  
She handed link a healing tonic he sat up to drink.  
  
They walked to the shore and picked up the towels that Airyn had laid there. They headed up to the camp. Link saw his Hero's clothes were cleaned and dry. While Airyn prepared lunch he got dressed.  
"How long was I out?"

"A day and a half." Airyn was now nearly done fixing his plate.

"Thank you for saving me." He smiled gratefully at her.

"Your welcome," she handed him a plate of flatbread glazed in white sauce topped with vegetables, and lightly seasoned rice with jerky on the side. "Here eat This."

Link was famished and the food was delicious. After just a few bites he felt much better.  
Airyn got dressed in a very similar outfit but this time it was light blue her hair was in a long braid.

Airyn sat next to Link with a gold hair band in her hand.  
She looked at his brunette hair, "Can I?"  
Link nodded. Airyn began to pull back his bangs and cuffed them inside the band, making a ponytail with little mobility. His back hair was too short to be pulled in, while strands of hair laid in front of each ear. Airyn handed Link a hand-held mirror.

Link wasn't gonna lie he thought he looked rather handsome.

Airyn began to talk, "I was born in a human village here in the desert.  
When I was five, Gerudo warriors raided my village. Me and my brother-"

"You have a brother?"

"Yeah his name is Daylin. We're two years apart. I'm 18 and he's 16." She said to him with a smile. Link was right in the middle at 17. After talking about him she resumed her story.

"Me and Daylin were the only children at that time in my village. The Gerudo took us and raised us as their own"

That answered a lot of questions Link may have had about her, but opened a door full of them.  
"I thought the Gerudo didn't have men in their settlements?"

"Most don't allow them in. Few towns have some men who were raised as boys like Kara Kara Bazaar.  
That brings me to a question I have for you.  
  
All my life I always wanted to see Hyrule. Ever since my Granma sang me Ordon Village. Occasionally I would here tales from adventurers daring enough to venture into our territory disguised as Gerudo."

Her eyes got glossy,  
"A few years ago a darkness began to hang over our land, the travelers and merchants stopped coming and beasts took over our desert.

We relocated all of our cities deeper into the desert. Over the years I saved enough Ruppes and stocked up on plenty of goods.  
I want to open up a shop somewhere in Hyrule, could you help me get started?"

"Airyn that's amazing, I will be glad to." Link expressed joyfully.  
  
"The thing is, I know very little of Hyrule, and there's rumours of the darkness being stronger over there."

"Your right it is stronger. And that darkness is Twilight"  
Airyn looked at him with beating eyes. She just remember everything Midna had told her.

"Link, the truth is..." Airyn breathed in,  
"After you passed out... I... I was scared, I didn't know if you would survive. If it wasn't for Midna... I would have never made the correct antivenom and you'd wouldn't of survived." Airyn looked down as tears began to form.

"She told me everything..."  
Airyn's breathing grew fast and heavy.  
"When the Bulblins attacked your people...  
your Granma...  
Link-"  
She broke into sobbs. Link than craddled her in his arms. While he rested his chin on her head, closing his eyes before a tear escaped.

"I'm going to fix it. I promise you."

\-------------------------------------------------------  
Link and Airyn enjoyed one more bath together before they headed to Arbiter's Ground. Midna graciously held on to all of Airyn's overstocked belongings.

At sun down they reached the colossal monument, even in ruin it rivaled Hyrule castle. It was surrounded by enormous pillars that reached the clouds. Link let Airyn accompany them through.

The whole place while being unfamiliar felt like routine. Link usually finds a new piece of equipment with each new dungeon he explores that helps him complete them.  
This time he found a spinning platform. At first it's hand held but when you through it down it starts to grow larger where it spins round and can travel up certain walls. It can go through quicksand, and while also having enough room for Airyn to hop on too. Once you jump off it reverts back to it's handheld size.

When They made it to the very heart of the ruins they found themselves in a gonourmouz walled outside room filled with a sand crater, in the center laid a giant demonic skeleton with the head of a dragon adorned with large ox like horns. It was dead. To their mutual relief.  
When at that moment Zant appeared floating above the demon's skeleton. His voice was appealing and his words were glazed in toxic honey sticking on you like glue.  
Midna quickly appeared to Link's side  
  
"When will you ever learn not to toy with things beyond your power-"

"Ohhhhh how ironic, Zant."

"Remember what happened last time,  
Midna." He dragged on her name belittling her.  
  
"What? What are you going to do usurper bastard." She defiantly mocked.

"Your trying my patience, which is a very hard thing to accomplish."  
Zant took a breif pause.  
"If I find you going were you don't belong again, I will beat that mutt of yours within a inch of it's life as "Your" punishment."

Link felt scared. Men of power like Zant don't just make idle threats. When they say they will do something they will do just that. He squinted his eyes and readied his sword. As did Airyn  
  
Zant slightly turned his head to Link as if he wasn't worthy for a full turn.  
"Your only fooling yourself boy. I can see your fear." It was true. His triforce of courage was glowing more than it usually did in situations like this.

Zant turned fully to look at Airyn,  
"I hope you understand the danger you have put yourself in by siding with them. For your sake only I will spare you this once. I won't be so generous in the future, I hope your little Hero "remembers" that."  
He turned to Link to make sure he got the warning, Link fearlessly squinted in reply.

Zant slowly lifted his robed arms in the air bringing the sand and giant demon corpse alongside the hundreds of dead soldiers that were buried within up into the nighttime sky where a unnatural portal appeared swallowng it all up. He than disappeared leaving the opening of the staircase to the sky pavilion unguarded.

Link was utterly confused Zant just threatened to nearly kill him and Airyn than he gives them a free pass on a battle that had a good probability of killing them.  
Link and Airyn looked at Midna.

"You I don't know what's going to happen. He may just be bluffing." They all knew he was serious.

"Midna I will defeat him. Don't worry." Link doubted himself behind that false wall of courage, but Midna and Airyn saw a wall that looked strong and strudy.

They made it to a circular pavilion that overlooked much of the grand desert.  
In the center of it all was a large statue standing straight like a tower. The top was flat and a spiral design wrapped all the way to the top. It looked to be compatible with Link's spinner.

Large metal chain links were attached to the pillars that circuled around the main ruin. The chains dug into the sand which buried almost the whole floor of the pavilion.

As they walked closer a red twilight barrier formed around the spot of interest and twilight servants fell from the night sky. They were easily killed, but Link was unnerved by what Zant had said earlier. The barrier disappeared.

"Guys," Midna and Airyn looked to Link, "When I activate this, I want you two to stay here and protect each other."

"Link I can carry my own weight as you've already seen" Airyn assured.

"No he's right."  
Midna sided with Link, "Since you don't have the Triforce or are Twili you'll became a spirit if you went in there."

"You two do make a good point."

Link rode the spinner on the spiral to get a top the statue. Their was a activation key that could be unlocked by the spinner. Once activated The statue began sinking while the pillars rose even higher simultaneously pulling the chains up in the air.

As the movement was happening a large black slab appeared the chains were wrapped around it. Once the reshifting stopped the statue wasn't much above the ground.  
The black slab hanged behind it and a short square platform opened up out of the brick floor in front of the statue. On it sat the mirror of Twilight. But it was broken and only one shard lay in the frame. They hurried over.

Midna couldn't stand it literally as she fell down and laid in defeat in front of the broken mirror silently sobbing. Airyn knelt beside to comfort her

Link knew that without the fused shadows they could never hope to restore peace to both realms. Just than Link saw bright golden white lights illuminating all the pillars. Midna and Airyn began noticing it too.

They looked in wonder. Those lights were actually the Sages of legend and they began to explaind that the mirror had been shattered by a being with dark powerful magic that belong to one man only.

Ganondorf

They carried their powerful voices as one. Synced perfectly and dramatically.

"He was the leader of a band of thieves who invaded Hyrule in hopes of establishing dominance over the sacred realm. He was known as a demon theif, an evil-magic wielder renowned for his ruthlessness...

But in all of his furry and might he was blind to any danger and thus was exposed, subdued and brought to justice. We Sages were tasked with his execution...

As if some divine prank he too was chosen by the Goddesses. Unaware as we drew our divine given sword he broke free from his restraints and took the holly relic from our own. Killing him, thus corrupting the sacred artifact.

As he stood were you are now,  
for his horrendous crimes we banished him to the Twilight realm."

The three were utterly shocked by what the Sages were saying.

"His undying thirst for power turned to the purest darkness. Perhaps that malice has now been past onto Zant."

Midna sat back down, "Your just now figuring out where Zant got his powers from?..." She sighed, "It's far to late for that."

The Sages began formulating a response,

"Only the true leader of Twilight can completely destroy it. The usurper king could merely break it into shards. Zant took the shards an hid them in three places, but we know where they lay. One Is deep within the snowy mountains. The second in an ancient grove. And the third rests in the heavens.

You who have been touched by the goddess Farore should be task with retrieving the three pieces and return them here.  
Should you find them the usurper King will know, be careful." And the wise Sages vanished.

The two humans turned to Midna. "We can gain entrance to the northern mountains through the Zora's domain."

"Midna before we go I want us to rest at Ordon tonight..." Airyn's face lit in joy. "You said she can't enter the Twilight realm, what about warpping?"

"She'll be fine if I teleport you as one." Link took Airyn's hand and embraced her in a tight hug.  
She looked a little anxious when she looked in his eyes before resting on his now healed shoulder. Link wrapped his arms around her tightly ensuring they wouldn't seperate.

Link nodded to Midna, she opened up a hole in the sky. Becoming their shadow before they dissolved into rectangular particles that floated up into the portal.

 


	3. Woodland Prince

As Airyn and Link wrapped through twilight within seconds they appeared standing as they were in front of Faron's healing spring.  
Airyn immediately lost balance.

"W Wha Woah!" She brought Link down with her, followed by his body thumping the ground.  
"Oof." Link huffed.

Airyn was laying on top of him as she began to laugh. Link too couldn't resist.  
"That's to be expected your first time, first few to be correct." Midna Explained.

Airyn stood up her jaw dropped in awe, "Goddess Link...." her voice was on the verge of crying, 

Faron's healing spring was glowing as if for this special occasion. The starlight danced in the forest casting spectacular dancing shadows. Millions of different plants covered the ground. And oh the trees, so unimaginably beautiful and plentiful.

Airyn kept losing her breath, "It's just like the song...." she covered her mouth with her hands, slowly turning in a 360 degree motion.  
Link felt incredibly proud to call this his home. He grinned putting his hand on his hips, while he closed his eyes smelling the fresh air.

"I... I can finally breath," Airyn suck in a huge breath of air. It was so good she didn't want to release it thinking she would wake up and it'll all have just been a dream.  
It was only when her body forced her to exhale and breath again that she realized she indeed was awake, "Oh this isn't a dream...." She broke down in tears it was sadness and happiness,  
"Lin would love it here."

Oh yeah Daylin Link thought. While on the way to Arbiter's Ground she talked all about him. His kind easy going personality Airyn said it was nearly impossible to get her brother angry, even though Gerudo men were on the soft side his temper never faltered, only time really when something would happen to Airyn, then he'd be fiercer than a lion.  
She told Link of his great sense of humor, and how he had the same complexion and hair as her, but his eye's being two flawless emeralds. 

Link told himself that he would much like to see those eyes. In fact he was definitely crushing on him, although he would never admit it,

at least for now......

Link showed Airyn what he loved about his home. His favorite napping spots, the best places were the ones where peope couldn't find you doubling as hidding spot during the the game wolf chase. Oh how Link missed his friends, he began to talk all about them. It's as if that night you'd would have never believed Link was ever silent. He even came to that realization,  
"Wow I never talked so much in my life!" He said as they crossed the bridge into Ordon village. The moon would no doubt be setting soon.

"Aww it's a shame you don't, you have a really cute voice,"

"Really?" Link never got that compliment.  
"Yeah really, it's silvery" that's the best word she could think of but it was true his voice was clear and appealing.

"If your voice was a taste it'll be sweeter than..." Link did not actually think this far, "sweeter than uh," 

He looked at the closet flower he could see which was nightshade he saw it had plump violet berries, "Than Nightshade Berries!"  
Airyn didn't know if she should laugh or be offended. Link picked up on it, "Ah- I...I mean't..." Link took a breath. "Let me try that again."  
"Okay." She giggled.  
This time he stopped to look at her, without hesitating his words came out like silver water.

"Your voice is more beautiful and refreshing than a desert oasis." It was so genuine no one could have faked it. Link just let his heart speak it's truth.

"Aww Link..." that was far from what she expected, "That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever told me." She flung her arms around him as they kissed each other." 

\-----------------------------------------------------  
They made it to Link's house, and was greated by Epona,  
"This is Epona my lil sister." Link said proudly."  
Airyn stroked Epona's mane, "Hi Link's lil sister, I'm Airyn Link's friend." She said before giving her a warm hug Epona replied with a loving whinney.  
Looking up at a tree, Airyn than realized a large house was on top, "Is this your house?!"

"Yes." 

Airyn looked towards Link in annoyance, "Doesn't that phase you at all?"  
"What?"  
"You live in a Tree a gazillion feet high!" She stretched out her arms towards the rather large tree house emphasizing it's height.

Link could now see that for someone who lived her whole life in the desert why she would be so amazed at everything. Boy imagine if he was in her place?  
That he couldn't do. For without the forest their would be no Link.

"I guess you could say that." Airyn was already climbing up the later to the carved in patio.  
"Ooof you Link. Oh this wood feels amazing!"  
"Link followed up and they entered his house together.

The first level was a large circular room. Straight against the far wall was a kitchen station, in front of it stood a large table. To the right was a lounging/living room

To the left of the kitchen went a stair case up along the left side of the main room curving with the wall going to a large loft. Walled of in most areas except the open balcony over looking the main level. No doubt it was a bedroom.  
The staircase branched of into a narrower one that went to an even higher loft.  
There was no need for walls, the only thing one could see was guarded railings so no one would die falling off..

The house was just as decorated as the forest itself. Everything was so cluttered but neat it must've took 10 generations to get it to look this way. And it most likely did.  
"Unbelievable.... This is like another world entirely,"  
Airyn walked up the stairs into the first room. The room was quiet and serene. A bed with beautiful knitted blankets sat in the middle. Across was a beautiful dresser. Decorating it Airyn noticed beautiful paintings and pictures.  
One of them was a drawing of an elderly woman, smiling happily. Her hair dark silver with deep brown eye's.. Hmmm... Link's name was scribbed in the bottom left hand corner. She picked it up with curiosity.  
On the back it wrote,

"Granma,  
Wow I can't believe your 96 years wise! You always told me that my drawings are so pretty and how you wish I drew more. So I drew this portrait for you. Happy Birthday Granma!  
-Your Woodland Prince"

Airyn turned around to her surprise to find Link sitting on the bed side. He was holding a homemade child's doll made to look like a hunter.  
She went to his side before hugging him.

"She was always so happy and joyful, the whole village looked to her for wisdom...  
All she knew was generosity. She found me when I was just a toddler crying alone at the bridge, I was dirty and scared.... She picked me up.... and..... said "Hush now my Woodland Prince....""  
Link's voice was now becoming restrained.  
"The-they... King Bulb..." he gulped painfully as his voice broke and he began to weep on Airyn's shoulder. She just held him like he did to her in the Desert. It broke her heart beyond words to see Link like this. As Link cried she felt his soul speak to hers, what it was she didn't know, she just felt it.

He must have been exhausted because soon after Link got twice as heavy. She realized he was asleep, no longer partially supporting himself. She picked him up and carried him up the stairs. Gerudo where expected to carry people heavier than themselves.  
This must be his room she thought laying him on the bed. Aww your so cute when you sleep. Airyn felt brave and protective of him. I should get some sleep too.  
Link's bed was barely big enough for himself, perhaps that's why he always naps. Hmmm...  
She looked around for a spot and settled for a cushioned wooden chair. After getting as comfortable as the chair would let her, she fell asleep. In her sleep she ended up moving to the floor.  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
Link had a sudden nightmare of King Bulblin. In the dream he was a wolf and King Bulblin had tied him up, dragging him into darkness.  
He woke himself up before it progressed. Link's been having similar nightmares ever since that day. He eventually learned how to wake himself up during those episodes.

When he got up he saw Airyn sleeping roughly on the floor. What kind of host am I letting my company sleep like that. He lifted her up.  
"... Fith-mour... se" Link had no idea what that meant but it sounded like it meant something. Perhaps he'd asked her later  
Fith More Say, he reminded himself. Laying her down down comfortably on his bed.  
He changed into his village garb and began cooking a traditional Ordon breakfast. Eggs'n cheese omelets, bacon, and buttered biscuits with Honey Sickle tea.  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
Airyn woke to the sound of birds chirping and the irrestible scent of food. She stretched herself up realizing she was no longer on the chair. Pherhaps Link put me here in my sleep.  
She changed into her white skull spider silk dress that wrapped around one shoulder, paired with a gold slash at the waist, a golden bracelet adorned with emeralds and mathing gold colored sandals.  
Lastly she put her long smokey hair into a neat updo.  
She headed downstairs to find Link preparing breakfast while Midna strategized on getting the missing shards.

"Mmmmm, is it ready yet?" Airyn asked as she walked down the stairs with her right hand on the rail. It looked as if she was an angel or even a goddess descending down from the heavens. He turned around.  
"Yepp! Just take a seat at the table." Airyn did just that sitting down next to Midna,

"Morning Midna."  
"-Oh good morning Airyn." Midna's sweet delicate voice hinted at exhaustion. "YAAWNN..."  
"Link brought over two plates for Midna and Airyn, before getting his.

Midna restrained another yawn, "If you don't mind, I'm going to "try" and rest for a lit-" a yawn escaped again.  
Airyn and Link met eyes.  
"We don't mind. Go get some sleep." Airyn said gently. Midna flew upstairs to Link's room and hid herself from the Sun's existence.

Airyn took a bite of the omelet, her eyes lit up, "Link! You eat like this every day? This is delicious!"  
Link always thought his cooking was plain.  
"I try to."  
Airyn let out a growl, "Uhh. My cooking is blan and boring-"  
"That's not true." Link objected, remembering the various exotic meals she made him while out in the desert.  
"What's that square flat bread with the white sauce and vegetables called?" Link asked, "Cause that was delicious I want you to teach me how to make it.

Airyn looked surprised. Her pizza was pre-made a week before he ate it and he thought that was good?  
"Uh I call it pizza, and the one you ate was a week old."

"Let's make it for dinner, I -"

A tired voice interuppted him, "Link, your not forgetting we need to get the shards are you?" She was standing right beside him.

"Midna I... I thought you were sleeping?"

She yawned in awakening, "Well that's the thing... I can't stop thinking about the shards, we're so close to ending all of this, we can't rest easy untill we do." 

"Your right Midna." Link agreed.  
"You finish eating. We'll leave afterwords.  
Airyn and Link nodded before enjoying the rest of their plates.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
"Airyn have you ever rode on a horse before?" Link asked while they left the house.  
"No I haven't."  
"Well today's your lucky day. Epona's going to take us to Hyrule, and then we'll find you a place were you can start your shop."  
Airyn took a few seconds for a reality check, this was really happening, "Link..."

"Shhh, you don't need to say anything." He lifted her up onto Epona, she let out neigh of approval. Than he sat right behind Airyn with his arms around her holding the reigns.  
Airyn and Link sat peacefully as Epona paced out of Ordon. Airyn couldn't believe the forest could ever be more beautiful than it was last night, but it was.  
Airyn couldn't even speak. She turned and stared into Links eyes.  
"You have the prettiest eyes," He said smiling, Airyn returned it before turning forward. Everything right now was just perfect.

 

A while later they begun to exit Faron province into Hyrule field.  
"Hold on." Link warned with a soft laugh. Before she could respond -  
"Hyuah!"  
And Epona went into a full on sprint  
"Woah! This is awesome!" Airyn's voice flew faster and louder than the wind.

Within minutes a blood chilling war horn could be heard in the distance.  
"What is that?" Airyn pointed to the mountainous hill in front of them.  
King Bulbin was on his overfeed boar followed by at least a dozen riders. Link quickly turned to the right and picked up speed as the Bulblins raced down the hill chasing them.  
Airyn lowered her head as Link leaned over to take control, arrows flew by slicing the wind.  
Link was in no position to fight. He was severely out numbered, fighting on horse back would require slowing down which he couldn't risk. Airyn and him weren't even dressed for a battle. She was wearing a dress and Link farm clothes.  
All they could do was hope to outrun the Bulblins. The longer they ran that hope begein to diminish. Link knew as soon as the gate guards of Castle Town saw them, the'll panic closing the gates as well. They were going to have to fight whether they wanted to or not.  
"Airyn, have you fought Bulblins before?"  
"No, but I've fought worse."  
Link pushed Epona to gain distance giving them enough time to jump of. 

"Midna I need my two scimitars!" Quickly Midna equipped her sword belt, before turning Link into a wolf.  
"Epona run!"  
"Big brother be safe." Epona swiftly left the scene, while Airyn cut a slit on the side of her dress for mobility.  
One by one the Bulblins charged at them.  
Link would jump at the riders pulling them off their boars. While Airyn finished them off. 

 

"There another another one!" Midna directed Link to one of the last remaining Bulblins. He charge before jumping "GRRRRl!"  
Instead of inflicting pain he found himself in pain. His hine paw got stuck tangled in the reigns. Midna fell off of him bruising her delicate body.  
While Link's body was dragged mercilessly. 

Airyn turned to the sounds of Link's pained whimpers. What she saw filled her with furey.  
I need to do something or he'll die. Before she could act King Bulblin surprised her from behind, she felt a blunt pain on her back knocking the air out if her. She fell to the ground. Before she could regain her breath the world around her blackened.

 

\----------------------------------------------------

Airyn opened her eyes. She was in a stone cell, no doubt a tower. She could hear the wind through the small window leaking in moonlight. Everything was barren excluding the cot she woke up from. Where am I? Looking down she noticed most of her dress was stained in blood. Oh no! Link and Midna! She sat up before a sharp pain brought her down.  
"Uhguah!"  
She knelt up feeling her back. Her spine felt like it was on fire. Airyn was pretty familiar with pain, but this was entirely different. After a few minutes of kneeling still the pain ceased. Heavy footsteps approached the door. She braced herself. A lock clicked and a large Gerudo man entered the room. She knew immediately he was the traitorous King of legend.  
"I'm impressed, I was made aware you would never walk again. I may have use for you after all." His voice was harder than stone but smooth like polished granite.  
"I know who you are," Airyn was filled with resentment. "You abandoned my people for power. You should have died centuries ago."  
"If you want your "boyfriend" alive I suggest you stop using that tone with your King."  
Airyn could not contain her rage. She lunged herself up before she could move her fists she fell down in agony,  
"AAUGGH!"  
It was so intense she couldn't get up this time.  
"Link will pay for your disobedience. I'll be back when your willing to cooperate." Airyn tried to protest despite her pain, she ended up passing out again.  
\----------------------------------------------------------

Midna was awoken quickly and suddenly.  
"...Midna..." it was a voice all to familiar. Zant?!  
"Open your eyes, I know you can hear me."  
Midna felt something restrictive squeezing around her. She opened her fiery orange eyes, Zant knelt above her. Her senses were correct an enchanted rope was strangling her as she sat in a dungeon cell. "I have nothing to say to you." She looked away.

"Midna together we can accomplish many things. Think of our people...", he paused  
"I loved you Midna. I still do." His voice was sincere, Midna could tell.

"You ruined any chance of us being together. My father knew you wanted power. I was devouted to our people, and foolish enough to have faith in you." She closed her eyes to hide her pain.

"Let me make it up to you," his voice dusted her sharp ear.

Midna felt the restraints vanish as her body regained vitality. Midna was utterly confused, when she opened her eyes she was no longer an imp. She looked at him, he was no longer wearing his mask. His eyes although power thirsty, she could see his true intention, he was sorry, at least partially. I can use this to my advantage, she thought.

Zant stood up and offered his hand. Hesitantly Midna took it and got up. "Zant... why arn't you in the Twilight Realm?" He turned to her and smiled.

"That doesn't matter now, Someone wants to see You."  
\-------------------------------------------------------------

Link woke in a cell dimmy lit by a torch. His whole body was too sore to move, despite his immobility He was chained to a hard table like surface, stone or wood it didn't matter.  
His bruised body was covered with blood and grime. Link tried desperately to remember what happened. The only thing that came to mind was Epona, he's throbbing headache and how much he needed to relieve himself.  
With no other option Link began urinating where he laid, at first it stung his tip but the warmth felt good, plus his bladder was relieved. Soon after he was no longer warm and his wet trousers were uncomfortable and irritating.  
What felt like an eternity later a door that Link wasn't aware of opened. It was too bright forcing him to close his eyes.  
What's happening. He heard the door close while heavy footsteps approached. 

"If you wish to see your friends again it's in your best wishes to do as I say. I'm your King now."  
"Huh? Ah... what....... who........ friends?" Who was this man what is he talking about..... Epona..... Epona, Epona! Thats the only thing that came to his mind.  
"E... Eh-po... Epo-na? Where... ahh..." Link's voice was husky and it hurt to speak.

Ganondorf was thoroughly shocked Link was seriously injured. "What is your name?"  
Link didn't know what he was asking. 

Knock Knock..... "Lord Ganondorf you wanted to meet someone." Link couldn't hear the voice but Ganondorf could. He walked out the room. Zant and Midna were standing beside each other. Midna had a distasteful expression. 

Ganondorf took Zant and walked out of ear shot from Midna. "See to it Link is bathed, tended to and then housed in my chambers. He is not to be harmed." Ganondorf's voice was almost threatening.

Returning his attention to Midna he greeted her with an order, "Follow me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ******Original Idea******
> 
> I was originally going to have Link invite his neighbors to his house for a pizza party. While Link, Midna, and Airyn have a whole stressfull scene with preparing the party in time. And then the next day they make it safely to Castle Town and Airyn gets her shop. Before Link and Midna leave to Zora's Domain.


	4. Wounded Princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was very emotional to write. I had a difficult time choosing the wording and I tried my best to portray the characters thoughts and actions. I feel I didn't do it too well, but I tried really hard. 
> 
> I would appreciate your feedback or if you happen to see any mistakes, or things I should change don't hesitate to let me know. Your feedback helps me direct the storyline.

Midna couldn't help but be afraid. Even though she seemed to be in Zant's favor. That wouldn't be enough to protect her.  
What did Ganondorf tell Zant? Was it important, it must have. Was it about me? Where is he taking me?  
Midna had endless questions like these that she couldn't answer. Ganondorf directed her through the trashed castle that used to be the pride of Hyrule, at least from the inside. Whole staircases laid collapsed causing long detours. The diamond shaped barrier still engulfed the castle. 

As they entered the east wing the damage was considerably less and more suitable for living.  
Ganondorf continued to the east Tower. This is were Zelda died. Oh no.  
Midna believed it was best if she remained silent. Once they reached the highest room in the tower Ganondorf opened the door. Midna couldn't believe what she saw.  
Zelda's body laid on the bed. She was alive yet non responsive. She wore a white gown that strapped over the shoulders. She had no jewerly, and her fair blonde hair was commonly simple.  
Ganondorf locked the door behind them.

"How did she give her life to you?" He asked calmy.  
Midna knew she needed to respond intelligently or he would explode.

"I do not entirely know. She gave her light to me after which she vanished." Maybe it's best if I can find a way to revive her. Nothing is left for me and death would be-

"Well give it back!" Nothing scared her anymore.

Midna walked over to Zelda kneeling down in front of her.  
There's so many things she wanted to tell her. Non of which she could. She put her hand on her chest. Nothing was happening and Ganondorf grew impatient. It was too much she buried her face on Zelda's arm. barely audible she apologized.  
Right before Ganondorf erupted  
Zelda raised her other hand, her Triforce was glowing.

Midna looked up at the unexpected movement.  
"Zelda I..." 

"Say nothing Midna. Our heart and mind were one, however briefly." She sat up fully and turned to her "I felt your suffering." 

Midna felt a srong sense of hope. Her faith may have been wrong before, but she was certain this time there was still a chance.

Zelda feeling weak and sore stood up and walked to Ganondorf. She was composing herself but clearly enraged.  
"Why!" She wasn't asking she was demanding.  
Ganondorf bellowed "You want to know why Princess? I'll tell you why................" 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------  
Zant opened the door to Link's cell. He looked so helpless and weak. With his dark magic he unhooked Link from his bindings. He was conciouss but at the same time not conciouss.  
Zant decided to not wear his mask to prevent a recollection of memories, and used his natural softer voice without the unsettling undertone. 

He wants me to carry that wretched filth. Zant than noticed his trousers were soaked in urine. He took them off before cloaking Link's body in shadow fabric.

Link let out a battered moan as Zant picked him up in his arms. Looking down at him, he seemed to be loss in the sea of his own eyes. Link tried to mumble but it was too painful. The usurper King felt no remorse for him. 

Zant took him to his room and started the bath. Did humans prefer cool or warm. He couldn't remeber so he made it neutral. Link relaxed and closed his fatigued eyes once Zant laid him in the tub.  
After he cleansed Link of his bloody filth he lifted him into his embrace. He began realizing how gorgeous Link was, even when beaten and bruised, like a gemstone in the rough. He felt something strong.

Zant's body filled with desire. No lust. It's not right for that girl to keep him all to herself. She would need to be dealt with later but for now.... Zant licked his lips.  
He looked back down at Link. He didn't seem to be aware of his surrondings. Zant took him to his large bed and laid him back side up.  
Zant undressed before crawling over Link's sickly warm body, no doubt because of all the bruises and sores.

 

Link was lost in the fog of his mind. He couldn't think. He could only feel. He was hot and nauseous, cold-  
Wait something cold was in him. It hurt. When he tried to speak his throat hurt.  
When he tried to think his brain hurt.  
He couldn't move or speak. Something was pushing on his back. Aaugh!! It hurts! Make it stop! Stop!  
It went on for so long Link adventually forgot about the pain and his mind went dark.  
Shortly later the pain came back much worse.  
He was on his knee's, his back leaned against something, someone? It was licking his stiff neck. Something cold wrapped around his tender shaft. It begun pulling back and forth. It felt excurciating. The pain wouldn't stop. Link could only think of one word.  
Stop!  
Stop!!  
Stop!!!  
Why wasn't it stopping? Wasn't he loud enough. His checks started to sting from his salted tears. Link couldn't open his eyes, how were tears coming out? Wait he's mouth was shut too, what's happening!? He was beyound terrified.

 

Little did Zant know, the trauma he was putting Link through. Though if he did would that of stopped him?  
When Zant wants something he gets it. Desire is strong. If not controlled it becomes lust, but at the same time isn't ambition desire?  
Arn't black and white both colors?  
Zant had no concern other than his own. Although Link wasn't moving, his body was responding. Given Link's natural reaction Zant thought he was enjoying his touch.

 

As the pulling and tugging got faster it became unbearable.  
AAAAAUGH!!!  
In Link's mind he was screaming. His head felt broken, inside and out. however his throat and mouth couldn't register the signal. His jaw just twitched subconsciously. 

He became lost in the torment. Not knowing when or if it was ever going to end.  
It was going on for so long he didn't remember anything else, not even his name. All he knew was unbearable fear and agony. It begein feeling normal, what's normal? Certainly not this.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------  
"Y-you Monster!" Zelda couldn't hold back her tears. "You couldn't of waited till our union?!" Her strong regal voice was soaked in pain and greif.

"It was the only guranteed way we'd have one." Ganondorf grinned proudly, "Plus next time it shouldn't hurt, now that your "accostumed" to it." He chuckled before leaving Midna and Zelda locked in the room.  
Zelda fell on the floor sobbing. Midna hurried to her side. 

She felt filthy and violated, that pig's seed was growing inside her, a permanent reminder of what he did. If it wasn't for Midna she'd be hysterical by now.  
Midna firmly put her hands on both of Zelda's shoulders.  
"Zelda, listen to me. You are strong, brave, and wise." Zelda's cries began dimishing.  
"There will be a reckoning. Ganondorf will pay for his crimes along with Zant.  
I will die before I let that pig lay another hand on you, that I promise you."  
Right now Zelda needed to feel safe. She needed someone who she could trust unconditionally and Midna gave her all that and more as she embraced the the wounded Princess in her arms. Midna held her close throughout the long night.

 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Airyn awoke from the icey stone, just as the sun did. It was a comforting sight. It's as if it melted her pain away.  
Wait!  
The pain was gone. She sat up, her back it felt fine!? The only discomfort she had was a empty stomach, dry mouth and full bladder. Luckily there was a chamber pot in the cell. After she relieved herself a certain name came to mind while lookinge at the verdant emeralds on her bracelet.  
Link!  
She just remembered what Ganondorf threatened. Guilt overtook her. I gotta get out of here. The locked wooden door was secured by a smooth blue polish. It felt magical. Indigo and black Swirls danced within.  
Could this be an enchantment? I heard about them but never seen one. Without fear or hesitation she pounded the door with her left hand.  
"I demand to see Ganondorf! I have something for him!" Airyn's right hand was now burning, it was the same burning in her back, but this time it wasn't painful, strangely it was the hand that didn't hit the door.  
What was she actually going to tell him? She had plenty of time to come up with something. Or did she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically Link's whole body got injured while he was being dragged on the field hitting dirt and rocks plus the boars hoves were kicking him.The injuries lessened but were still transfered when Zant returned him to his human form.

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know if you'd be interested in proofreading.


End file.
